RWBYY Adventures of Yin
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: Yin Light, not quite living but not quiet dead, ends up at Beacon Academy and joining. she lives her half life in fear of losing control of her unique power. but learns to live with it for she is stuck with that power.. Fighting scenes aren't that good but will approve as story progresses.
1. Arc 1 chapter 1

**Me: this is my First RWBY Story, it will start at Volume one and go from there. For how long i don't know. If you have any problems with it, well i don't care**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that is property of Mounty Oum.**

 **Claimer: I own my OC Yin.**

 **Important: feedback would be nice. Don't flame, it will only be used to cook food. If you want to check out my oc. You can go to Deviant art and search for the name _Phantomwingmist_ (that's my deviant art name) and look for Yin Light Character bio.**

* * *

A scythe slashed through a pack of beowolfs before small pale hands separated the weapon, into two pieces, a gun and a thin sword. Bullets came flying out of the gun's barrel as the sword slashed an Ursa minor that came from deep in the forest. As the creatures fell to the ground, turning into a smoke and fading into nothingness, the wielder of the weapons walked away, the sword and gun being strapped to the wielder's body. As they walked a purple cloak fluttered in a soft breeze. The one wearing the cloak was a girl of 15 years in age, but standing only at a height of 4' 9".

Her eyes, a piercing gold in color, stared towards the distance, judging the distance and time it would take to get out. She knew she was standing within the heart of the Emerald Forest in the kingdom of Vale. Her hair was purple, borderline black, and upon close look there were streaks of silver ending at her neck. She stopped a moment later and pulled out her gun and sword, shooting straight ahead and watching as the bullet got smashed. A blond-haired teen who appeared to be two years older than herself walked towards her.

"I would prefer to be civil and would like if you were to just follow me, you are Tres-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by her having to dodge a round of bullets. Soon a fight broke out between the two, gun ablaze by the bullets the shorter girl fired and a pair of long ranged shot gauntlets firing their unique bullets.

The blond, finding it quiet struck up a conversation, a grin on her face even as her opponent stayed quiet.

"Come on to be so quiet make some noise do anything...are you even alive in there?" the blond asked jokingly, before suddenly feeling an ominous pressure in the air.

The blind's smile vanished the moment the younger girl stared up at her, gold eyes swirling and turning an amber with swirling reds and golds and oranges mixed in, her hair grew out to her waist, becoming black as darkness, flowing out behind her as a crazed grin appeared on her face. Slowly dark energy wrapped around her, the cloak being replaced with one of pure darkness, as she glared at the blond. From there the fight became one sided, and the younger one, as she was about to decapitate the blond, suddenly regained control, and instead simply knocked her out, grabbing her foot and dragging her towards the exit of the forest.

As the young Teen came close to where the Emerald Forest ended she felt the presence of others, she dragged behind the blond fist using teen who attacked her. As she finally exited the forest, her gold eyes stared straight three teens and someone who appeared to be at least Thirty years of age with silver hair. She stared at a black-haired Faunus, and a white-haired woman, dismissing them as non-threatening, though a small part of her made sure to keep an eye on them. what did catch the young teen's attention was the youngest of the four across from her. Blackish hair that faded to red, silver eyes filled with innocence and glee, and wearing a red hooded cloak like thing over a blouse and skirt. She recognized her from the news a few weeks or so ago when the news was talking about a robbery of a dust shop. She then looked at the silver haired man standing with them and warning bells went off in her head, though the young teen felt her blood boil in anticipation for a fight with the strong opponent.

she was brought out of her small little trance when the youngest of the four spoke up. "Yang!" she shouted before looking at the teen who was dragging the blond. "What did you do to my sister." she shouted.

"So, her name is Yang...she attacked me and I defended myself. Nothing wrong with that." the gold eyed teen said, without showing any emotion.

" Oh...so it was self-defense...okay well um I'm Ruby. the black haired one is Blake, the white haired one is Weiss, she an heiress, and the unconscious one is Yang, my half-sister...uh can you let go of her." Ruby said, trying not to be scared of how intimidating the teen was.

The only response she was given was when Yang was tossed at Weiss and Blake.

"You are quite an interesting child, I am Ozpin, and am the headmaster of Beacon Academy a school Hunters and Huntresses can learn," the silver haired man said as he watched the proceedings before suddenly bringing up his cane to block an attack that just came from the young gold eyed girl. Dirt was kicked up from the collision and when it vanished Ruby had to resist running over to question the deadly sword in the teen's hand. Ozpin looked at the engraving of the name on a pendant of a silver heart with cracks in it and chains around the heart, that rested around the young girl's neck.

"so, am I to guess your name is Yin?" Ozpin asked, easily holding his own against the girl. the teen responded by lashing out again with her blade, and Ozpin took that as confirmation. He idly took notice that Yin's eyes which were gold and emotionless now were Red as blood and held a slight look of insanity.

He put of a barrier and raised an eyebrow when black energy hit it and vanished.

"What an interesting little trick" Ozpin pointed out, turning to Blake and Weiss.

"Take Ms. Xiao Long to the nurse. Ms. Rose stay here I am going to need you to strike when i say so." Ozpin stated, getting nods from the three. Blake and Weiss ran off with Yang's prone form while Ruby pulled out Crescent rose. A battle ensured as Yin kept up with Ruby and Ozpin, who noticed a red mist that flowed from Yin and towards him.

"Ms. Rose I am going to put her into a stalemate when you see that you have an opening use your Semblance and get behind her and knock her out." Ozpin stated, Ruby nodding in understanding. The two waited for Yin who ran at them, pulling a Gun out from within her cloak, shifting parts of the two weapons before sliding them together, causing the two pieces to form into a scythe, which she slashed with, hoping to kill the two, her attack failed, the blade easily being blocked by a barrier and then Ozpin slammed his cane into Yin's gut, sending her sliding back, clutching where she was hit. Annoyed at what was done Yin sped up her movement but before she could reach Ozpin Ruby appeared rose petals behind her, and while Yin was unable to see clearly from the petals Ruby took the chance and using the flat side of Crescent Rose she knocked Yin out, watching the teen fall to the ground with a thump.

"Sorry" Ruby muttered softly as she put her weapon back and picking up Yin's weapon which separated back into a sword and a gun. Ozpin walked over and picked the teen up.

" Follow me, we are going to bring her to my office and then I would like if you were to go find your team tell them not to say anything about what happened." Ozpin said. as they headed into the academy.

* * *

 **Me: wow I feel like i did good... Remember leave a comment, and follow me if you want more.**

 **Ruby: SUCH A COOL WEAPON.**

 **Me: Yeah okay well maybe you should...oh look A plate of cookies and a table of unique weapons.**

 **Ruby: *runs off looking for them***

 **Me: until next time.**


	2. Arc 1 chapter 2

**Me: here is chapter two**

 **Disclaimer: Same deal as last time, I don't own RWBY never will that is rights of Mounty Oum.**

 **Claimer: I own my OC Yin.**

 **Important: feedback would be nice. Don't flame, it will only be used to cook food. If you want to check out my oc. You can go to Deviant art and search for the name Phantomwingmist (that's my deviant art name) and look for Yin Light Character bio.**

* * *

When Yin finally came to she found herself sitting in a large room. A couch, where she was lying and near a giant window was a desk where Ozpin sat looking over some papers. Upon noticing her awake Ozpin looked up and folded his hands.

"While you were unconscious I did some research on who you are...tell me how is it that a girl who was reported dead is sitting right in front of me. You don't need to be worried or hostile i just am trying to help" Ozpin said upon noticing Yin's hostile look. In response Yin took out a notebook and wrote down her history, explaining how she was abandoned at a young age, found by a retired hunter and learned from him. Than on how Grimm killed him and she was killed by the Grimm but refused to perish and that caused her current state of being living and nonliving. She explained as much as she could about herself and when Ozpin felt satisfied with her answers. He then proceeded to let her join Beacon and then spent time with her debating and arranging for her to attend.

The Halls of Beacon academy, usually are quite loud during break but for once it was actually quiet, the reasoning was the amusing sight everyone was looking at. Yin, who had been at Beacon for almost two days was clinging to Ruby, the other teams were staring confused while Blake, Weiss and Yang tried to pull Yin off of Ruby.

"Geeze for such a small girl she has an iron grip on Ruby" Yang said, exhausted her aura has recovered but she still had some bruises the biggest being her Dignity.

As Weiss, Blake and Yang were trying to pull Yin off of Ruby, the red wearing teen didn't seem to mind or even care that Yin was clinging to her leg. As they walked through the halls Ozpin, who was watching raised an eyebrow, bringing his coffee mug up to his lips, taking a sip of the apparently eternally hot drink and hiding an amused look behind his mug. he heard some crashing, and walked towards it, hoping Yin didn't lose control again, he briefly looked out the window of a hallway and stared at the result of when Yin lost control yesterday. Half of the Emerald forest was missing, a result of Yin's apparent hate of forests.

Deciding to intervene before things got messy he told the four to go do something productive with their weekend. So, Weiss went to town, Yang following and Blake went to the Library to read. That left Ruby and Yin to go do something, which was to go Grimm hunting. They spent most the day doing that, making a contest to see who would win.

One day a month after Yin joined Ozpin had sent a message to Yin's scroll and the met at the cliff-side that was over Beacon. He taught her things she needed to know for being a Huntress and then told her how they will work on her gaining control of her unique gift.

He told her to let loose and to let her power influence her and with hesitance she did her eyes turned blood red, signifying Macabre, her semblance, had been activated the red mist moving from her body and circling Ozpin before returning. She than slowly began to ease her way into her power of death, allowing it to change her eyes to amber with gold and red swirling in it, her hair turning black and flowing in a nonexistent breeze. Her purple cloak becoming one of pure darkness. Ozpin nodded, slightly proud that Yin was able to ease herself into it without immediately losing control.

"Good, good you can seem to ease your way into the power without going insane. Now let's see how long you can handle it. Don't worry I will be able to stop you if things go south" Ozpin reassured.

Yin nodded at what was said before launching forward, pulling her sword out from behind her and her gun from her side. Yin started off by firing a few quick bullets which Ozpin simply batted away. She proceeded to bring her sword down on him, Ozpin pushing her back with his cane before punching her in the stomach.

"You are doing good so far." Ozpin complemented. He then ran towards Yin and began to leave as few openings as possible, he was pushed back by a dark aura radiating from her and spheres of dark power manifesting, the spheres began to shoot energy blasts at Ozpin, who simply put up a barrier to nullify them. He then walked towards Yin, pushing her back, towards the cliff-side and watched her slip and land in the forest, he activated the cameras in there to follow her around. In the emerald forest a pack of Grimms sensed the negative aura of the unknown energy and followed it to Yin's location. The girl saw the Grimm and attacked the, deeming them a threat to exterminate. In the process of this she would destroy some trees using them as obstacles to keep the grimm from getting too close though she didn't care that she was destroying the forest. Yin fought the Grimm, the crazy grin pasted to her face as she cleaved, slashed and shot them dead before proceeding towards the exit of the massive forest, as she walked she began calming down and as she got out of the forest, where Ozpin waited for her Yin finally passed out, Ozpin standing close enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I was correct Ms. Light here is very powerful and dangerous to everyone...but hopefully with proper training and interaction she can potentially become a powerful Huntress. Tomorrow i will have to ask a second-year student to bring Yin to Vale and get her clothes and other necessary things." Ozpin said as he walked towards the First-year dorms, using his scroll to open the door to what was Yin's new room. He placed her in the bed, leaving and finding Team CFVY heading back to their own dorm.

"Team CFVY, specifically Ms. Adel and Ms. Scarlatina Tomorrow I want you two to meet me at the Bullhead docks. We have a new student, you can probably guess if you remember yesterday and she needs clothes and other things I would like the two of you to take her shopping for any and everything she needs." Ozpin said, getting a nod from the two females of team CFVY.

The next day Yin found herself being led towards the Bullheads still half asleep. She arrived there and saw the Rabbit Faunas and the leader of team CFVY, Coco Adel.

"Professor Ozpin was right you really need more clothes come on i will buy you very good clothes" Coco smiled flirtatiously as she dragged Yin into a bull head, Velvet following. They spent the whole morning going to different stores and buying Yin clothes and other things. When they finally began the trek back to the Docks someone pushed Yin to the ground, they looked up and saw Cardin Winchester

"A freak and a faunas in the same place. People like you don't belong in Beacon." Cardin said, not noticing Velvet and Coco back up when they noticed Yin generating an aura and a crazy grin forming on her face.

"I admit i am a freak, a huge one and i can deal with that and yes i don't belong at Beacon but you think a bunny doesn't belong at a school to train huntresses and hunters...well let's see if you have what it takes to defeat insanity" Yin muttered softly, all traces of her normal personality gone as the dark power took the pilot seat. She shot forward and went with a roundhouse kick at Cardin, tossing him backwards. She followed up by punching him and allowing black balls to shoot energy. A crowd formed and watched as Yin slowly and insanely chipped at Cardin's aura bit by bit to purposefully torture him. Even after she depleted his aura she went to attack him, aiming to kill Cardin. He was saved only by the coincidence that team RWBY was making their way back from eating dinner at a small diner. Cardin had closed his eyes but opened them and saw that the blade of a serrated sword was close to his face but the wielder was held back by Ruby Rose hugging her and keeping a hand on the arm Yin held the blade in.

"Yin calm down he already lost don't go killing him" Ruby said, a serious and calm expression on her face. Yin's features slowly returned to normal as she passed out, Ruby picking her up and carrying her towards the bullheads, the rest of her team following as well as Coco and Velvet. They went to Yin room to drop off the clothes and left and Ruby placed Yin into bed and prepared to leave.

"Ruby why aren't you scared of me?" Yin asked softly as she opened her eyes to look at Ruby.

"Well it's true you have these strange abilities but it's not your fault you can't control them...plus you gained control." Ruby smiled at the shorter teen,

"Thank you for not being afraid...next time Ozpin teaches me can you come watch." Yin muttered. Ruby nodded and went to the door, turned out the lights and left the room, leaving Yin to think and fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: aw it was cute how it ended well that was all for this chapter...Yin has serious issues and she is b** **eginning to open up towards Ruby...i would love if someone who comment if i should have our emotionless little Yin end up befriending Velvet...and yes i know Ozpin is a little out of character but the way i see it he is just trying his best to care for Yin. anyway follow, favorite, review if you want flames will be used to heat up Ozpin's coffee. oh, yeah next chapter Yin's weapon will be named and i already have it decided. also for a picture of her weapon just imagine the sword being a serrated version of Black rock shooter's sword...her gun is comparable to the gun blade (gun form) of Lightning from final fantasy 13. also, i would love if someone would draw Yin with her two weapons (either berserk form or normal calm form, either is fine...pm me if you would like to do that. normally i would do it myself but sadly for me i had forgotten to get my electronic sketchbook repaired after i dropped it by accident.**


	3. Arc 1 chapter 3

**A/N: I am back. Yes, i took a bit off because I was trying to debate and argue with myself, which was fun*sarcastic tone implied* but now i can conclude that for the ending of this arc called Beacon days will be interesting specially since i got an ideal.**

 **Yin: *blinks* you have an ideal on how to end this arc? Is that what was with all those random notes were for.**

 **Ruby: nah those seemed more like a madman's schematics for a weapon of destruction it looked so cool!**

 **A/N: actually, it was neither. I decided to do some online classes(finally), create a second OC and having an argument with general James Ironwood about a little something...but we came to let's say an agreement.**

 **Weiss: I don't see how charging at him with a high impact Gatling gun that shoots flaming chainsaws and shouting how you won't miss if he doesn't agree counts as an agreement of sorts.**

 **A/N: *blinks* yeah BUT i got what i wanted out of it. So, we have a special guest. Your only hint is orange. Anyway, i don't own RWBY that is the late Monty Oum's honor. Yin however does belong to me. So, read and review. Flames will be used to create fireworks. Also, the course of events is from volume 1. And is a bit of an AU events.**

* * *

 _Recap_

" _Yin calm down he already lost don't go killing him" Ruby said, a serious and calm expression on her face. Yin's features slowly returned to normal as she passed out, Ruby picking her up and carrying her towards the bullheads, the rest of her team following as well as Coco and Velvet. They went to Yin room to drop off the clothes and left and Ruby placed Yin into bed and prepared to leave._

" _Ruby why aren't you scared of me?" Yin asked softly as she opened her eyes to look at Ruby._

" _Well it's true you have these strange abilities but it's not your fault you can't control them...plus you gained control." Ruby smiled at the shorter teen,_

" _Thank you for not being afraid...next time Ozpin teaches me can you come watch." Yin muttered. Ruby nodded and went to the door, turned out the lights and left the room, leaving Yin to think and fall asleep._

It has been a good month since Yin joined beacon, after the events with Ruby preventing her from killing Cardin, Yin began to open up a little at a time now after all this time she now classified as somewhat social. As long as no one insulted her or Ruby. One Saturday morning Ruby had woken up and saw a note from Yin, stating she was going to town to walk around. Ruby decided to go and follow to make sure Yin doesn't go crazy. She watched as Neo, of all people, met up with Yin at the center of town and the two heading off towards a store that Red remembered as a place that sold weapon parts. She followed, staying out of sight as the two looked at all the parts, Yin grabbing a few things like gears and a blade sharpener.

They paid for the parts, Yin grabbing the bag and following Neo out and towards an ice cream stand, each buying a cone to eat while walking around with Ruby still following. The two soon were standing at the entrance to a movie theater and finished their ice cream before heading inside, Ruby following. She would later regret that as an hour and a half later she walked out, twitching. Having never in her life seen a movie where worlds would blow up randomly it was horrible yet the underlying comedy of it happening when the main character said something stupid made the movie funny. She hid behind a sign as Yin and Neo walked out, heading towards a cafe with the red cloaked teen following them she hid and spied on them as they sat down and ordered and three minutes in she was nearly scared by someone greeting her.

"Salutations, friend Ruby" an orange haired green eyed girl said, appearing behind Ruby and scaring her, making her jump a little.

"Oh, hello Penny. How are you?" Ruby asked, once she calmed enough to realize it was only Penny, an android girl who was friends with team RWBY and Yin.

Penny smiled and shook Ruby's hand "I am good today so what are you doing friend Ruby" Penny asked in response.

"Well i am spying on a friend to keep her out of danger." Ruby replied, hiding the fact she was spying because of her curiosity.

"Is that her" Penny asked, conveniently pointing at Yin, who walked into the cafe with Neo aka Roman Torchwick's sidekick. Yin and Neo Ordered their food by pointing at what they wanted. They began to have a small conversation, using their Scrolls to send replies back and forth.

"What are they talking about Ruby muttered from where she and Penny were watching, a tree near the cafe and using binoculars to see.

"I don't know Friend Ruby" Penny replied before watching Neo lean in and lick a bit of whip cream off of Yin's cheek. Yin turning red and Ruby starting to steam.

"Why am i upset that Neo did that" Ruby muttered to herself, not noticing Penny check off something on a piece of paper. The two watched the date continue, and by sundown Ruby was practically ready to explode and attack Neo but held back. Ruby and Penny watched as Neo leaned in as if to kiss. Yin but Ruby used her semblance to pull Yin away but tripped, and ended up on top of her. Yin took this moment to lean up and peck Ruby on the lips, both going bright red.

"Plan completed Friend Neo." Penny said from where she sat nearby, Neo nodding in agreement.

The next day Yin was found beating up a poor defenseless tree, blowing holes into it with her gun's bullets. Ruby found her, following the sound of bullets exploding by sheer force against trees and offered to train with her. The two scythe wielders squared off, Crescent rose verses Oblivion Shadows, the scythe name made up of the sword shadow and the gun oblivion.

"You Ready?" Ruby asked Yin. Yin nodded, both facing off with each other. They charged at each other, swinging their scythe weapons.

They clashed back and forth, neither using their semblance to aid them. They were nearly evenly matched, neither giving in.

Ruby then found an opening and ducked under one of Yin's swings which was to far out and got into the younger girl's guard, resting Crescent rose's blade against Yin's neck.

"I won this round Yin, be careful with overreaching. You left yourself open." Ruby smiled as she placed her weapon, now in its compact mode, away. Yin did the same, her weapon separating into its two components and storing them at her side. They headed back into Beacon and changed out of their combat clothes before heading to the cafeteria to get some food.

However, as they walked a person in a sloth mask that looked suspiciously like Nora jumped in front of them, wielding a weapon that looked suspiciously like Nora's.

"Yahhh!" She shouted, swinging it heavily. "I'll get you two to make out-er, I mean, i take your money… was it money? Or was it…"

"You are late Friend Nora. the two kissed yesterday. What happened?" Penny asked walking up to the three.

"Well you see yesterday there was this pancake contest and I just had to go." Nora shouted, showing a trophy that had first place on it.

"Well thanks for trying to help anyway...and thanks for helping us Penny you are a great friend" Ruby smiled. As she and Yin went towards the cafeteria.

"Awe, bye Yin, bye Ruby" Nora shouted with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: well this is the end of the first of five arcs. Didn't think this arc would be hard but it was. I owe a huge thanks once again to _BatmanRules256_ for the help on this. Before i forget no the movie isn't real couldn't think of a good movie for the two to see so i made up something random. **

**Nora: i can't believe i got to help out**

 **A/N: MY EARS REN!**

 **Ren: *walks in and drags Nora out***

 **A/N: well i am off to make sure my ears didn't burst thanks for reading this chapter and i will have the next chapter out whenever i find the time to. Remember Read, Review, favorite follow. Flames will as always be used for fireworks.**


	4. Arc 2 chapter 4

**A/N: I am back, and with a brand-new arc for the story. Oh, and I decided each arc will be 3 chapters long and will end with a total of 15 chapters. Anyway, this arc is important for Yin, her past will be revealed over the course of this arc as well as other things that help connects her past to another character. *Dodges as bullets and black balls of magic shoot by***

 **Yin: My past should stay hidden * grabs her sword and walks forward menacingly***

 **A/N: Now, now you really don't want to hurt me, right?**

 **Yin: I am pretty sure I do want to hurt you, especially because you are revealing my past. Now stand still while I end you *eyes are glowing red***

 **A/N: *ducks down* Well I am running for my life…read, favorite, review etc.… Flames will be used to make a campfire**

 **Ruby: *clears throat* Zero does not own RWBY that is owned by** **is the late Monty Oum. Zero DOES however own Yin despite her wanting to end his existence, and he also owns a Grimm plush that he made himself…the fact he can still type this despite the injuries from sowing a plush is quite amazing. This is an AU world next to nothing is cannon. References to cannon will be made.**

 **A/N: remember if you want to know about Yin light you can go to Deviant art and look her up there by going to my profile** _ **Phantomwingmist**_

 **Arc Summary:** **I went changed what arc two was about several times while writing the outline for the arc. Finally, I just decided that this arc will focus on the back story of Yin, and Neo as well as a battle.**

 **Chapter Summary:** **This chapter will have Yin talking a bit about her past, and how she ended up the way she is. This plays an important part for her character development.**

* * *

Yin laid on the roof of beacon academy, her left arm stretched towards the sky, showing a gold bracelet on her wrist, a matching one on right wrist, the two bracelets having the purpose of helping her control her power. She lowered her arm and began staring out into the sky as snow fell lightly from the sky falling on her face. It was a beautiful scene, for it was winter and seemed to be peaceful a peaceful one. Grimm attacks were currently low and this gave Yin a lot of free time, which she used to contemplate how her life has changed. It was a weekend, a few weeks after she and Ruby became a couple, though only Neo, Penny, Ruby and herself knew but she suspected that Ozpin might know since he knew everything that happens in Beacon. She looked up as she heard footsteps, sitting up and turning her head, only to see Ozpin and Ruby walking over, both with a purpose and Ozpin carrying three mugs.

"Yin, there you are. When you said, you would be looking at the snow I didn't think you meant you would be on the roof of Beacon watching the snow fall" Ruby said with a smile as she sat down next to Yin. Ozpin stepped forward, scroll in hand and took a seat next to Yin, Handing a mug of tea to both girls.

"Ms. Light now that you have been here for quite a while I was hoping that you would be willing to share some of your history so I could put it with your file." Ozpin stated. He expected that Yin would stay silent and was pleasantly surprised when she nodded.

"I was the youngest of four siblings but was an unwanted child and so I was left in a forest. My earliest memory was when I was two years old, a long-retired hunter had found me in the woods and raised me as his own daughter, he told me that he had a real daughter who was kidnapped a few weeks before he found me. For five years, I lived a simple but perfect life and was a very happy child who loved to learn new things. The hunter raised me and taught me how to be a huntress, teaching me how to use a sword and high impact low recoil gun. One day while he was teaching me how to use dust the two of us were attacked by a pack of Grimm, the man I saw as a father was brutally killed by the grimm and they were about to go after me so I ran off, grabbing whatever I felt was valuable or important and went to the closest place which I believe was a small village a couple miles away from Atlas I believe. I had a few things that could be sold for money, mainly useless trinkets. I also had his weapons a sharp one sided blade and a multi-purpose gun. I began to train myself, hoping to get stronger so I can get my revenge on those monsters. I became a little arrogant in my skills, thinking I was unbeatable and went to extract my revenge two years later…that was my downfall, I wasn't strong enough and since I was only nine years old at that time I lacked physical strength. This resulted in me being beaten by the monsters and teetering on the boarder of life and death blood seeping from my wounds and missing an arm. My whole life from the moment I was born up until that point flashed before my eyes as I felt the cold that accompanied the feeling of their soul being taken towards the afterlife, but by sheer willpower and a desire for revenge I refused to give up and next thing I knew was the feeling of hate and the need to let loose. I lost control of myself and without an ounce of mercy or humanity I brutally killed the Grimm with one arm, the other one beginning to regrow. After killing those Grimm I headed towards Atlas, regaining my sanity as I walked into it to buy things. I also had this odd desire to make a weapon that was a scythe, a sword and a gun. I worked hard, listening to a voice in my head as it helped and coached me into taking the sword and gun from my caretaker and making them into a transformable scythe, it took me a few months but it succeeded. After finishing it I began wondering around, and leaving Atlas. Shortly after I left the city I was nearly ambushed by an Alpha beowulf and to my shock a red mist appeared around me and the grimm, allowing me to match up to it and eventually overwhelm it." Yin stopped, rubbing her eyes and taking a sip of her tea while Ruby decided to speak up.

"Are you sure you can continue with your story" Ruby asked with worry and concern, Yin nodded in response.

"About a year later, marking it as a year since the hunter who raised me was killed, I met someone slightly older than I was and learned her name was Neo, yes the same Neo who worked with Roman Torchwick. This was before she became Roman's partner. She found me as I was suffering from the loss of my caretaker/ father. She came over to me and wrote a question as to why I was sad and so I told her about myself, I would tell her by writing in a notepad and she would write her responses in a notepad of her own. She told me the strange red mist that I explained about that appeared while I was fighting the beowolf was most likely my semblance so with her help I tested it out and turns out the red mist which I then called Macabre, named after a dance the brings the dead together in equality…fitting that my semblance's name is the same as the dance of spirits was truly my semblance. We also decided to get scrolls and so we scrapped what money we both had and managed to buy two scrolls, one for each of us and registered each other. We went our separate ways after a few weeks and I continued traveling alone. I Spent few years doing just that traveling around doing jobs to make money, I lost control a few times and most of all learned about my powers or at least as much as I could learn at that time without losing control. For example, I found out that if I truly fall into a desperate situation my second semblance, one created from the unknown energy that I learned to be of death itself, and that I call Pandora is a very fickle and dangerous semblance…it, for lack of better words, controls me allowing me to create a combination of 666 weapons, the number is in reference to demons of the underworld and my connection to death. Now the situation with my aura itself is unique. I am not completely dead nor alive so my aura is a corrupted existence like it exists but it shouldn't. this corrupted aura prevents me from using dust but in exchange of that because my aura was a healing aura this corruption to it made my aura capable of regenerating wounds...essentially, if I were to reference Neo, am a spirit forever bound to my body, cast away from a normal existence and forever living a curse." Yin said stopping to take another sip in order to ease her nerves.

Ozpin nodded as he noted everything he felt needed to be added to her profile and then spoke up, "Is that all you have to share with us Ms. Light" he asked, only for Yin to shake her head.

"No, there is still a little more. Eventually I made it to Vale I was Fourteen when I first arrived and saw on the news about a robbery at From Dust till Dawn. Learned you stopped it Ruby, and after a few days, one of which was my fifteenth birthday, I got bored of Vale and went to kill grimm. A few days later I was battling some grimm on a cliff, launched myself over it and landing in a forest and killed grimm before I got attacked by your sister and you know the rest. That is all of the important things I think you need to know about my life." Yin concluded, once more slipping a semi emotionless mask on to hide how she really is feeling.

Ozpin and Ruby spent the next few moments sitting quietly as they processed Yin's whole story and then Ozpin stood up, nodding his head towards the young half dead teen, turning away and heading back towards the door that led into the school from the roof, stopping as he opened the door the headmaster turned his head to look at Yin, and saying one last thing, "Thank you for discussing this with us Ms. Light, remember if you ever need to talk with anyone my office is always open and that you also have Ms. Rose and the rest of team RWBY that you can talk with if you need to." Ozpin said before vanishing into the school.

After Ozpin was gone Ruby smiled and hugged Yin, then stood up and helped her up also. "Thank you for telling a little about your past" Ruby smiled. She than skipped off to join her team for some practice. It was only after Yin knew that the two were nowhere near her anymore that her emotionless mask slipped from her face as a few tears fell from her eyes before she started to cry, something she didn't do since her caretaker was killed. She cried nonstop for a full hour before she finally calmed down and wiped her tears away. Her scroll flashed, signifying she had a message, she opened her scroll and saw it was from Neo, requesting to meet at a café. And with that Yin stood up and left the roof, leaving towards Vale.

* * *

 **A/N: well that takes care of Yin's history. But wow I was shocked that Yin actually cried at all.**

 **Ruby: well she is still young so of course she would cry when she has to remember a parent being killed in front of her eyes.**

 **A/N: True. Though to be honest I have had this chapter ready since last week and spent a full weak editing it. So, in the end I have edited this one chapter at least seven times.**

 **Ruby: good for you but you should run now.**

 **A/N: *runs off with Yin chasing ***

 **Ruby: well that's it for this chapter remember read, review, favorite, follow etc… Flames will be used by Yin to burn A/N for revealing her past.**


End file.
